Adventure of Waifus
by CALust
Summary: Its crazy.


Adventures of Waifus

Their was once a land where people going to have a waifu. Waifus are known to have crazy abilities that make people gain super strength. Lust, a guy who does not exist in the human records, is exploring the Lost Woods for ages. He went to take a break and hear something "come over here" and smelled onions coming the caves. "I wonder if I'll find something" said said with curiousity. When Lust went inside he saw two ogres. "MUHAHAHAHA you fell for my trap" laughed the first orge. "Well then, can I have him first, I was the one who called him in my cave" said the second orge. Lust looks in fear, actually lying to fool them, "what are you gonna do to me and what are you doing to your pants?" The orges took their big, juciy giant, monster green, onion smelly rge cock right in front of him.

The orges said "Sorry to intruduce ourselves before we destroy you with our cock, I'm Shrek and this is my padwan Euph". Lust looks at them and then took his Grandmaster cock and literally destroys them both from their buttholes and then penetrated them both from the butthole to their mouth. The cock was too much that they had milk coming from their mouth and they sled down slowly as Lust eliminated them with his cock. "OH SHIIIIIT! Hes too good" "OH YES INDEED MASTER" Euph said with pride twitching his legs along with his master. "Had enough of my cock, it was only a warm up" Lust said as he left.

Lust began to journey back and soon saw a light. When he walked to the light he saw a whole bunch of lovely ladies everywhere not knowing how to react. "Excuse me sir but are you lost"? said the maiden. "Oh no, I was just exploring and I ended up here" replied Lust. "Allow me to intruduce myself, my name is Dani and next to me is my friend Sona" "Hello Sona, and Dani" As Lust began to look at them staring to space. "You're almost on time for the best festival in this land, OH I'M SORRY I FORGOT TO TELL YOU, you see you're in Waifu World, where all waifus come from" Lust is in confusion and replied "I'm dreaming what kind of drugs did I took" Mango pops out from nowhere and answered "You better not had smoked Soraka shit, shes a fucken cunt who haves to die at all cost, that's why I'm here" he smiled. Dani ask Lust "Do you think I'm not real…?" she looks down in a sad face. "NO NO NO Its just that I didn't think such place is even real, I just been in the Lost woods for a long time" he looks down too, and Dani says "If you want I can show you around with Sona."

They started show Lust around Waifus World and Lust did seem to enjoy the company since he never had companions. "Well that's everything I can show you Lust" Dani said and Lust Asked her "Why does Sona not talk at all, no offensive or anything it just bothered me" "That's because shes a mute" she replied to him. "Well then sleep well and one thing… careful with you cock" she winked with Sona next to her. As Lust Sleeps he started having dreams of Ganondorf transforming into the Calamity Ganon and woke up as he was going to shove his giant shadowish pig demon cock on Lust mouth. When Lust woke up, he saw Dani and Sona playing with his dick as if it was a shift stick on cars amazed by it size. "Have you killed people with your BIG DICK OH MY GOD" still playing with it, and Sona put her mouth in Lust cock with joy. "WOAH WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM" "UMM EARTH TO LUST WHO GOT YOU THE ROOM?" Dani asked him. "You have a good point…" then that night things got kinky and started to destroy each other but not what Lust thought.

Lust wanted to destroy both of them till Dani took her grandmaster girl cock and started to tie Lust up and then began destroying him hard. "STOP HELP ME SOMEONE!" "shh it will be quick Lust, it is what you wanted?" she said. Dani started to go doggy style on Lust as his arse started bleeding and Sona sucked his dick as he was moaning and Dani began to keep Lust for herself. "Get ready for the ultimate skill I possess" She used her grandmaster girl cock and grew sooooooooo big that it pierced him from the skies to space and then the heavens destroying Lust arse and the forehead sticking out from Lust mouth having a creamy colour liquid from his mouth. Once it all ended, Lust began to go down along with the grandmaster girl cock from the heavens to space and skies, now to the room "Did you enjoy it?" she asked Lust unable to breath. "good you liked it" she smiled and went to her room. Sona stood with him and slept with him in the bed and began to make love together and soon creamed her from the inside from missionary for 20 minutes and soon went doggy style and both sharing their passion and romance "I'll never leave you Sona" She smiled and hugged him after the climax ended.

Next morning everyone started giggling at Lust, and he looked at the crowd not knowing whats going on. "YO LUST" Mango raising his tone with joy "Dude you're master at surviving the grandmaster girl cock we saw that night like holy shit man" "WHAAAAA!" Lust surprised. "Yeah, because of that you will join us and help us as the core of the massive _event ball core_ " Mango told Lust and asked who will be there and Mango said "Rho, Dani, Sona, Jinx, Vi, Samus, Aero, Hawkeye, Arma, and many more" "What about Sora" "DON'T YOU FUCKEN SAY HER NAME BECAUSE SHES A UGLY LITTLE BITCH, SHE WAS A MISTAKE FROM HER EXISTANCE" Lust looked at him in shock on how much he hates her with a passion.

When the ceramony was about to start, a loud stomp coming from the swamp is coming. It was Shrek, Euph and his army of orge ready to get their cocks out ready to bang all the men on site ignoring the waifus because they know that waifus are too easy. "THIS IS MY WORLD NOW" shrek began to play his radio with the music All Star. Once the music started the orge began to rush down from the mountain and began to use their cock on all the dudes and began to rape everyone. Rho got lifted by euph and started forcing his dick inside help and yelled "HELP ME SOMEONE PLEASE I BEG MERCY!" and said "let me think about and that's a… NOOOOO!" and Mango used his guns to kill the orges and Shrek called him out "THAT'S CHEATING YOU MUST USE YOUR COCK"! Then Mango used a dildo and said if that counts, and Shrek pissed off and yelled "THIS FRESH MEAT IS MINE" and Shrek took his cock out and it was gigantic and vaining that you can see the blood flowing all over that big juicy green orge cock. Once Shrek took his cock out Mango began to fight Shrek with their dildo and cock and began to fight

During their fight Lust used his cock and began to use all his might for the one he loves Sona, who is sexy and awesome. Sona saw that Lust is struggling and pulled Dani shirt to help, but little did she know Dani was turned on. Dani began to take Sona shirt and bra off seeing her big sexy breast moving in motion. Then she undressed herself and her breast began to bounce as she slowly moved her finger down to remove Sona panty and saw her beautiful hole that is perfect and wet and began to lick her there at the spot. Soon after that she began to hump Sona and both moan for a long time and soon the war ended to watch then get it on so hard that they exploded 15 times and they we sucking eath other breast and licking their viginas and then started doing the scissor and moaned so hard that the final act was too great that the world was nutted on.

After they exploded All the guys nutted at their napkins and made peace and the ogre went back to their lands. When the ceromony started Lust was used to get banged by Dani and Sona along with Mango, Rho, and everyone else soon joined up as a ball and started to destroy each other like as if they were a ball. They were moving slowly and rapidly that they soon after an hour everyone in the ball of sauage feast became pure white and started smelling like cum and they all fell down on the ground. Dani was on top of Lust and told him "you're mine and nobody will win you" Sona reacted fast and pushed her and started sucking on Lust dick and soon fucked. Nine moths later Sona was giving birth after Lust and Sona got married and have a kid and soon will become a legend that will soon become a hero of all humanity.


End file.
